Takeshi "Kamina" Eto
Apperance Takeshi Eto wear the standard shihakusho albeit with a green obi. His hair is a jet black colour. The main standout feature are his pointed ears and unusually sharp teeth, this gives him a certain demonic appearance and makes him look quite in intimidating, Takeshi still doesn't know why he possesses these features but he suspects it's influenced by his zanpakuto. His eyes are a particularly uninteresting shade of blue. Post timeskip After three years not much has changed visually except the fact that his hair is now shoulder length along with the short beard he decided to grow, he does now leave his tail out instead of wrapping it around his body as he is less affected by what people think of his appearance. Personality He is highly protective of his family, he values his wife and daughters above his own life, this does mean he is highly suspicious of strangers (particularly boys) hanging around his daughters, since they joined the academy he becomes highly agitated, mainly due to his lack of knowledge about what happens to his family at the academy. As a captain he's expected to act somewhat responsibly, he however dislikes how he much act around lower ranked shinigami and normally opts to not wear anything that make's it obvious that he's a captain, unless it's needed (Formal gatherings, battles etc...) Being the seventh division captain means he spends time forging new zanpakuto, because of this he has gather an impressive amount of knowledge with zanpakuto Likes *Sake *Sparring *Miyuki Eto *Tsukiko Eto *Hikari Eto *His best friend Kazuya Makoto *Getting out of work Dislikes *Paperwork *Breaking his nose (Broken nose count: 5) *Laxus * His Parents Statistics Powers and Abilities Master Sword Smith: As the Captain of Seventh division he is responsible for the creation of new Zanpakuto and over time has become quite proficient at creating a variety of different weapons other than the standard Daishō weapons used for Zanpakuto, but these weapons are not able to carry an Asauchi, he is also one of the very few Shinigami able to create a perfect Asauchi. Huge Reiatsu: As a Captain of the Gotei 13 he possess a huge amount of Reiatsu at his disposal, making any spiritual based attack utilized by the captain quite deadly, his Reiatsu pool grows far larger when he uses Bankai. Master Swordsman: Being a Captain class Shinigami he has great skill with his Zanpakuto as it is his primary method of fighting when his zanpakuto is unreleased or in it's Shikai form. Shunpo Expert: He is considerably fast and can keep up a consistent speed for a great deal of time, he is also able to use some advanced Shunpo techniques (such as Utsusemi) to varying degrees of success. Hakuda Expert:'''He has some skill in Hand-to-Hand combat as it's the method he mostly employs in his Bankai form but he mostly relies on brute forcing an opponent rather than using too much skill in his fights. '''Kido Expert: He is able to use Kido up to the high 80's and is able to use most Kido to it's full effectiveness without an incantation, he is mostly known for using Hado spells in order to compliment his aggressive fighting style. Zanpakuto His sealed zanpakuto is a standard wakizashi with a 50 cm blade, the tsuba is a spiral that come about 4 inches away from the blade it self, the handle is wrapped with green cloth. This zanpakuto sacrifice defensive capabilities for greater manoeuvrability, the purpose of the blade is to deliver devastating one-hit attacks quickly and efficiently, this is reflected by the zanpakuto's shinkai release. Shinkai:'' Arashi no Megami ''嵐の女神 Release phrase: Divine Wind Pierce, Divine Water Crash. ((Kamikaze piāsu, Jinzui kurasshu)神風ピアース, 神水クラッシュ) Bankai: Arashi no Oni (嵐の鬼) During Bankai Takeshi's apperance compleatly changes, his ears become far more pointed, his teeth elongate and become sharper and his pupils form into slits instead of circles, this gives him a far more animalistic or demonic appearace. Also his actions become far more aggressive, likely in this form to employ more brutal tactics. In Bankai his sword elongates into a slender blade that is fused to his sword arm rather than actually being held by Takeshi, the surface of the blade appears to flow as if made of water, water also extends up his arm finishing at his shoulder. His left arm is covered is electricity which also extends up to his shoulder, his hand is replace with a large claw made entirely from electrical energy. Also in his Bankai form a large pair of bat like wings formed entirely from controlled wind currents burst from his back, these grant limited flight abilities (mostly only able to glide using them as well as rapid ascension) but he can propel himself forward at a great speed. Bakai Abilities: 'Zanpakuto Spirit' Zanpakuto Spirit - His Zanpakuto spirit's manifests themselves as a three women, know as the "storm triplets" they each wear a different colour kimono depending on the element they represent, Kaze the spirit of wind wears a green kimono with the Kanji for wind (風) on her back, Mizu the spirit of water wears a blue coloured kimono with the kanji for water (水) on her back and lastly Rai the spirit of lightning wears a grey kimono with the kanji for Lightning (雷) on the back. In Bankai the three of them combine into one spirit, representing the combination of elements to create a storm, the same combination which his bankai abilities are centred around, the kimono is now a mix of the tree colour and the kanji for storm (嵐) now on her back. The three act somewhat childish despite their appearance, constantly playing games and can be quite temperamental from time to time, even going as far as to restrict Takeshi's zanpakuto abilities just because they can despite this they have been know for spouting intelligent ideas occasionally, Inner world Takeshi inner world takes the appearance of a plain field, with what appears to be some kind of shrine located on a small hill. In the distantance multiple typhoons scour the landscape, while strong winds rush through the field coming close to the shrine, but almost appearing to bend around leaving it untouched, also with the unlocking of his true powers it is now constanly raining in his inner world. Inside the shrine is quite sparse except for the small table located at the center with what appears to be some sort of board game as well as ornate tea set. On opposite side's from each other two cushions are placed ready for use. The wall are decorated with different pieces of art, mostly focusing on wind motives, as well as some different ornate weapons. Background Pre-Gotei 13 Takeshi grew up in the 30th district of the north rukongai, he spent most of his youth alone due to his looks earning the nickname "Demon" from the local inhabitants due to his lonliness he bagan pranking in order to get back at the people that hate him, after some time he was so hated that he was regularly hunted by the people in the district, it was during was one of the chases that he met Miyuki were she helped him escape the mob, from that event their friendship was formed, together they continued to terrorize the district. After some time they both joined the shinigami academy, where Takeshi was seperated from Miyuki due to being placed in the advanced class, while there he met Kazuya Makoto his future friend and roomate, during there year at the academy the two were hailed as prodigies but noted that both were extremely lazy only just handing assignments in at all. His last training assignment was a leadership mission to the world of the living, while leading his small group of trainees a break in the barrier cause a sudden influx of dangerous hollows to enter the training area, leading his squad he approached the location of the incursion along with the squad lead by Kazuya, coming across the mass of hollows he decided it would be best to attack the hollows head on and stop the incursion, this decision lead to the deaths of every member of both squads save for the squad leaders, this event has haunted Takeshi ever since and drove him to alcohol in order to help himself. History as a Shinigami Bankai Quotes "War is full of rules. The key to winning is to know how to break them." "Give mercy to those who deserve it, smite all who do not" "I may wield my blade with the strength of my arms, and I may stand on the line with the strength of my legs. But I fight with the strength of my heart." Trivia *Fun fact the nickname Kamina was inspired by Captain Yukimura Raidon after a comment about his shinkai having similarities with a show from the human world *His theme songs include: **Nikopol **To hell with gattai from **Inside the winter storm **Seasons **Bones *Old stats are: Atk-70 Def-20 Rei-45 Zan-9 Hak-1 Hho-15 Kdo-0 Perk-Speed Clones Alt Art 157276 v0 600x.jpg|Rule 63 bitches 527063.jpg Ao-No-Exorcist-Rin-Okumura-face2.png Takeshi mad disguise skills.jpg|Takeshi is a well know master of disguise 6aNBSfE.jpg|Takeshi when he's a little pissed (note the kick-ass haori) Okumura rin render with shadow by nekocrystal chii-d4ce715.png|Takeshi Being adorable as hell (Look at me all adorable and shit) Bankai Takeshi.jpg|Takeshi's appearance in Bankai Bankai sword.png|Takeshi's zanpakuto in Bankai Sonozaki.Mion.full.274213.jpg|His Zanpakuto Spirit Hei-darker-than-black-sword.jpg|His Zanpakuto in Shinkai Okumura.Rin.600.639714.jpg|Takeshi relaxing in the human world Okumura.Rin.full.753909.jpg|Takeshi with his shirt off partially (He also has a tail now) Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Captains Category:Needs updating